


Offer Me

by daydreamsonacloudyday



Series: Isabel Cousland [14]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamsonacloudyday/pseuds/daydreamsonacloudyday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair gives Isabel a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offer Me

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble request:  
> Offer Me - drabble about one character giving another a gift. 
> 
> This takes place very soon after the archdemon was killed. Also, Alistair was the one who proposed (awkwardly, of course) after the Landsmeet.

Isabel fluttered her eyes open, the bright sunlight filtering through the windows blinding and blurring her vision. She rapidly blinked her eyes, darting her gaze around her unfamiliar surroundings. It took her a moment to recall the night before, but when she did, she smiled to herself.

She was in the king’s bedchambers, specifically the king’s very large and comfortable bed, with the future king himself pressed up against her back, his fingers tracing random shapes over her stomach. Isabel stretched, rubbing the sleep from her eyes before turning in his arms to face him, the soft, silky sheets feeling wonderful against her bare skin.

When she met his eyes he beamed at her, and she giggled. She snuggled closer to his warmth and let out a content sigh as he rearranged his arms around her, holding her close. Isabel could definitely get used to waking up like this.

"Gooood morning," Alistair chirped, his voice uncharacteristically cheery for so early in the day.

"Good morning to you, too," she replied, looking up at him and quirking an eyebrow at him in interest. She’d expected Alistair to be completely zonked out, like he was most mornings. Granted, it was the morning after they celebrated their reunion after killing the archdemon, but _still_. Even when he woke up first, he was always sleepy. He was never _this_ awake.

"I have something for you," he said, trying to hide his excitement. Isabel quirked an eyebrow at him and he rolled over, reaching inside the drawer of the nightstand on his side of the bed. When he turned back to face her, he was holding a small box tied up with a ribbon. 

"What is this?"

"Open it and find out." She took the box from him and untied the ribbon as he propped himself up on his elbow, watching her eagerly. When she opened the lid of the box, she gasped, her eyes widening in shock.

Inside was a ring. A beautiful, stunning, _diamond_  ring. Isabel just stared at it, a smile starting to form on her lips.

"Maker’s breath, Alistair, it’s _beautiful_ ,” she whispered.

"So… you like it?"

"I _love_  it.” 

Alistair let out a breath of relief, and plucked it from the box, taking her left hand and sliding it onto her ring finger. She was grinning now, her breath catching at the sight of the engagement ring on her hand. It was _perfect_. She couldn’t stop herself from staring at it as it sparkled in the morning sunlight.

"I know it was awkward when I first asked," he started, a nervous blush creeping onto his cheeks, "but I wanted to do it right this time… you know, with a ring."

Isabel giggled. “Most men would just get down on one knee with the ring and ask.”

His eyes widened and he blushed even more. “Right. I knew that, I was—” She cut him off by pressing her lips to his.

"I don’t care about that," she said, caressing his face and rubbing her thumb over his cheekbone. "This was a wonderful sort-of second proposal."

Alistair sighed in relief and pulled her closer, pressing his forehead against hers with a smile. “I’m just glad you like the ring.”

"I love it," she repeated, gazing into his eyes. "And I love _you_.”

His face lit up, just like the first time she said it to him, and he looked at her with that adoring gaze that made her feel like the luckiest woman in the world.

"I love you, too, Isabel."


End file.
